The present invention relates to coaxial connectors which may be put to a great many different uses.
Coaxial connectors connect coaxial cables, and when the matching of characteristic impedance is taken into account, they can be used to connect cables carrying signals of frequencies up to 4 GHz, 10 GHz, or higher. By way of example, one known coaxial connector is adapted to be mounted to the input of a converter for handling signals in the UHF region. This known connector receives a plug disposed at the terminal of the coaxial cable carrying a radio-frequency input signal from an antenna, and it introduces the signal from the antenna into the converter. In order to reduce to the utmost the losses of the radio-frequency signal led from the antenna, the converter of this type is often modified so that the antenna may be installed directly on the input end of the converter and thereby dispense with the coaxial cable which often causes large losses. In such cases, there is the inconvenience that after the coaxial connector mounted on the input end of the converter has been detached, the converter must be attached to a part of the antenna such as its reflector. However, the characteristic impedance of the antenna and converter must be carefully matched and this often presents difficulties.
Regarding a connector which can eliminate such inconvenience, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 076,416, now abandoned, has been filed on Sept. 17, 1979 by the same applicant as in the present case. The present invention consists in further improvements relating to the aforecited application.